Housings for various light sources are well known in the art. Known housings have ranged from a simple shade that covered a light source and diffused the light to a rugged, heavy-duty housing that protects and disperses the light, as necessary. Incandescent lamps have traditionally been housed in light fixtures such as a translucent bowl or lens cover that diffuses and reduces the brightness of the light. Fluorescent lights have also been encased in a translucent housing that allows the light to be inserted and removed from a desired socket.
The evolution of lighting from incandescent to fluorescent to light emitting diodes has led to the need for improved housings in which to contain the light source while at the same time providing an enclosure for a power source or an electrical connector. LED lighting elements need to be able to be mounted at various angles and, often in odd locations. Unlike the traditional light bulb that is mounted in a particular socket, LED lighting elements can be strung along or behind various surfaces with their lighting output being directed in multiple directions. Therefore, an LED lighting element that would be capable of being mounted at various angles along with multiple LED lighting elements would be an important improvement in the art.